1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display racks, and more particularly to a rack adapted for storing and displaying caps.
2. Background Art
Current mania exists for the sale, distribution, wearing and collection of baseball or sport-type caps of a well-known type, including a dome-shaped body portion and a forward projecting visor or bill. Such caps displaying logos of sports teams, companies, organizations, etc., are readily available either through retail stores or distributed gratis for promotional, commemorative or similar reasons.
As a result of the foregoing, many individuals have accumulated numerous such caps. For anyone with a desire to display such caps, the availability of appropriate hat racks appears to be extremely limited.
A few racks are available commercially which display a limited number of caps in vertical orientation which display the caps in a slightly level obscuring mode and also cause some crushing of the cap itself, limiting the visibility of the cap. Such a unit is disclosed in U.S. design Pat. No. 324,960.
A search of the records of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office discovered certain other patents which have been considered in connection with the filing of this patent application. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,677 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,646 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,190 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,941 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,157 PA0 U.S. Pat. Des. No. 251,223 PA0 U.S. Pat. Des. No. 326,366
Most of the designs covered by the aforementioned patents suffer from the lack of ability to display a substantial number of caps as might be found in a typical collection, as well as obscuring or detracting from the position and shape of the caps and the designs included thereon. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display type hat rack for displaying sport or baseball type caps while overcoming the disadvantages found in the prior art.